Arwing
An Arwing is a ship that is controlled mainly by Fox McCloud in the Star Fox series of video games. It first appeared in the original Star Fox game. N64 Arwing The Arwing used in the Nintendo 64's Star Fox 64 had two G-Diffusers which were used to redistribute the G forces around the Arwing to change speed levels. It had three laser turrets, one on the bottom for single fire, and with a power up, two more would become usable underneath the G-Diffusers. Assault Arwing The Arwing used by Fox McCloud in the Lylat Wars days. Its weapons consist of two lasers and a multi-lock on; and Nova Bombs.The Arwing's shield is the normal average and the boost bar is one of the highest in ''Star Fox: Command'' with its four points, similar to the Arwing 2 and Sky Claw. The ships Time Bonus is three seconds. Different colored Arwings An Arwing that was colored solid black made an appearance in the Star Fox comic that appeared in Nintendo Power in 1993. It first appeared in Nintendo Power V46 then was destroyed in Nintendo Power V47. It was piloted by Fara Phoenix. This black Arwing did not appear in a video game. Later in the comic, Fara was test flying a newer version that was a lavender color. It was then stolen by Andross' henchmen. Arwing II The upgrade to the original Arwing that Fox McCloud pilots. The Arwing 2 can have a plasma or multi-lock upgrade compared to the assault arwing It looks similar to the Star Fox 64 Arwing, and had similar capabilities. Bullfrog This is Slippy Toad's Fighter ship. Wider than the original Arwing, and has a plasma cannon. It's boost is limited, as well as it's maneuverabilities. Sky Claw Falco Lombardi's fighter Arwing in ''Star Fox: Command''. It's got a single laser and a multiple lock-on. It can fire only one single bomb, and has a low shield status. The boost bar, in contradiction, is one of the biggest in the whole game with its four points. It also has a three seconds bonus. The Sky Claw looks a lot like the arwing from ''Star Fox 64'', but the snout is more pointed and the wings are pointing a little bit downwards, something the ones in latter game did not. At the end of the wings there are 3 spikes, probably there to resemble feathers as Falco Lombardi is a bird. They could also serve the purpose to give the aircraft better maneuvers. As mentioned above, Sky Claw is easily the arwing in the whole game with the best maneuvers. Cloudrunner :more information needed about this Krystal's Arwing that is named after a species from Star Fox Adventures. Krystal uses this ship in Star Fox Command and the player chooses for her to join Star Wolf she will not get her own Wolfen she will continue to use her own Arwing Category:Star Fox vehicles Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Vehicles Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes